Blogging- It's Tougher Than it Looks
by MaximumRideff
Summary: "It started with a bet, a bet that I know I can win. Of course, I have a lot of things to juggle. Maybe I can't." -Max's Blog. Max took a bet and now has to start her own blog and do daily updates. It's a lot of work. She slowly learns new things and gains more respect for Fang than she's ever had. ON HIATUS!


**AN: MaximumRideff here! I'm currently writing another one along with this one. It's called ANSWERS. It is unpublished. Anyway, I wanted to write a story with a lighter mood so that I could practice my writing skills a little more. I hope you guys like this story, please review. I love to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**MaximumRideff**

**(Lacy K.)**

* * *

Chapter One

The Bet

Max's POV

I stand in the kitchen, glaring at each and every member of the Flock. How could they? If they think that I am crazy enough to fall into their trap of Bambi eyes and all of their tricks than they are crazy. Even Fang wants me to do it! He must be out for revenge because I wouldn't let Iggy make the apple pie that he really loves. As for the rest of them, they don't have anything on me. They just want to see if they can make me crumble. But I won't! They didn't even dare me to do it, so technically I don't have to. Jokes on them. That will teach them to try to force me into doing something I don't want to do. At all. What would I gain from this?

Oops. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Well, it all started this morning when Iggy and I ganged up on Fang, making fun of the fact that he had a blog. Apparently, Angel owed Fang something because she quickly rose to his defense, saying that it wasn't easy running a blog and that we should stop being mean.

We didn't.

Angel and Fang quickly started making fun of Iggy, saving my torture for last. When Iggy threatened to not make bacon for breakfast they quickly stopped and racked their brains looking for dirt on me. It took them awhile to figure out that they didn't have anything that I couldn't backfire against them. Fang led Angel into the hallway, presumably to discuss strategy, like they could get anything on me, _please_. This is Maximum Ride here, I'm invincible, I saved the world! I can do anything, and I mean anything.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, until a couple of hours ago. I had started to think that Fang and Angel would give up on all of this but I was wrong. Apparently they talked to others, which is how I got here, on the couch listening to a bunch of kids talking all about how Fang's blog is awesome, blah blah. Then Nudge of all people brought up something that she knew I couldn't turn down. It was absolutely horrible being in a room of a bunch of kids who know your every weakness, trying to get you to do something.

That something was a bet. I immediately spoke in my defense.

"Please guys! It's just blogging. Fang does it! How hard could it be?"

"I bet you wouldn't last a week blogging, Max."

"I bet I would."

"Okay, then tomorrow you will start your own blog. You must do daily updates and must post at least one video. If you lose then you have to do whatever Fang says. If you win, then Fang has to do whatever you say. Okay?"

"Okay Nudge."

Fang smirks at me across the room and I glare at him. Couldn't I just have one day to do whatever I wanted? Of course not! One minute I had to take of the Flock the next I had a billion other things to do, I never got anytime to myself. I don't know how long it's been since I've read a book. Or seen a movie. I haven't done a lot of the things I used to when my mom was here. She had to go on a business trip for a couple of months so we hadn't seen her in a while. Ella's at boarding school. I miss her a lot too. She comes every year for Christmas and thanksgiving though. Other than that I don't see my sister much.

I jump up, a sudden idea in my mind. I want to go flying to the Hawk's Cave, I haven't been there in forever. The kids will be fine, they've got Fang to watch them. If he's not listening to music in his room that is. Iggy will watch them if he is, he's pretty responsible. Most of the time. Then again, Iggy and Gazzy were still mad because of the 'No explosives in the house!' rule that I gave them. Who knows what he would let those kids do to the house?

I go outside anyway, praying that Iggy won't do anything to bad while I'm gone. I take a running start, jump up and unfurl my wings. I do a few leaps in the air, stretching out my muscles. I don't want them to be stiff when I fly to the Hawk Cave. I like for my wing muscles to be nice and loose. I flap my wings hard on the downstroke a couple of times and then take off. With my super sonic speed it takes me around two minutes to reach the Hawk Cave. When I get there the hawks scatter around until they realize that I'm just some bird. They quickly fly back over, but are careful to keep their distance. Smart birds.

You see, ever since I saved the world I've been more than a bit jumpy. Every time I hear a suspicious sound I jump and automatically get into my fighting position. It annoys every member of the Flock except Fang, who is almost as jumpy as I am. Speaking of Fang, he flies behind me and I whip around.

"Hi Fang."

"Yo." Seriously is that all he says?

"What do you want?"

"To know if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted some alone time, which was going great until you showed up."

"Sorry, but I have an important message from the Flock."

"What is it?"

"They want to know if they can have pizza for dinner tonight."

"You told them they could have it didn't you?"

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbles.

I just take off back to house and do a quick landing. Fang lands quickly behind me. I do a sweep of the area and can already tell somethings not right. Someone has been here. I don't think they hurt anyone but they were definitely here.

Well, at least I'll have a pretty good entry for my blog.

* * *

**AN: Okay, there it is. The other chapters should be longer but this one just wasn't. I thing it's cause it's more of an introduction. Anyway, would love to know what you think so review! If you have any questions PM me. If I don't answer you can email me at maximumrideff . I also have a Facebook page, the link will be on my profile shortly.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**MaximumRideff**

**(Lacy K.)**


End file.
